Enemistad por un vampiro
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: OS, Alice y Mary son hermanas gemelas super unidas pero algo se quebrara cuando un sexy chico aparezca en sus vidas. "Los lazos de sangre no significan nada cuando hay deseo, pasion, erotismo y un vampiro" ALICE/JASPER


**Enemistad por un vampiro**

_Alice POV_

_Junio 22 2009_

Querdio diario… se que lo que te voy a contar es horrible, pero no me aguante. Es que el es demasiado….demasido…aaahhh si ni siquiera se como describir lo que es el. Lo único que se es que llevaba días molestándome…semanas de hecho, pero ahora que me gano, no quiero dejarlo ir.

Se que Mary no lo entenderá, habíamos prometido algo que acabo de romper, pero si Jasper me pide el cielo, el cielo le traeré. Mary no lo entiende, no lo ama como yo. Pero le va a doler…lo se.

Diario no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy…no de haberlo echo con Jasper (jamás me arrepentiré de eso), si me arrepiento de haber traicionado a mi hermana. Desde que llego Jasper a la universidad todo entre nosotras cambio, note de inmediato que a ella le gusto, pero de alguna forma el supo diferenciarme y andaba tras de mi….si hasta se inscribió en el club de natación para estar cerca mio.

Semanas negándome a ver lo que Mary ya imaginaba, el era un angel. Un angel que no quiero soltar, pero que se tengo que hacerlo. Mary me odiara….Diosss que hago, si dejo a Mary por Jasper jamás me lo perdonare. Pero tampoco quiero dejar a Jasper el me hizo llegar al cielo….. Dos veces.

Si supieras lo que me hizo querido diario te avergonzarías de mi, pero a mi me encanto. Todo fue tan excitante, tan erotico, tan pervertido que al principio no sabia si estaba soñando o era realidad

Hace varios días deje que Jasper me acompañara a casa después del club de natación, donde no dejo de halagarme el traje de baño (decía que me hacia ver el trasero mas sabroso). Sabia que no debía aceptar su invitación, pero después de mirarlo a los ojos sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre que no me dejo responder.

A solo unas cuandras de casa y de no decir nada el tomo mi mano

-que haces Jasper!- pregunte espantada mientras soltaba mi mano

-lo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo Aly- respondió el y con una rapidez que me sorprendió me tenia atrapada entre la muralla de un callejón y su cuerpo. Sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y su pecho empujando el mio fue el acabose. Solo me deje llevar por las emociones que emanaba mi cuerpo. me sentí deseada, me sentí excitada…mojada como nunca.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrio. Creo que el sabia lo que me habia provocado por que en segundo ya tenia mis labios atrapados con su boca. MMM solte un gemido tan exótico. Si tan solo recordarlo me tiemblan las manos. Solo pensar en aquel beso me hace estremecer. Sus manos fueron a parar a mi cintura y me pegaron a el mientras metia su lengua en mi boca. Jamás habia sentido eso, jamás habia besado antes. Su lengua era helada pero sabia a bosque, a eucaliptus. Su lengua me hacia el amor y mis bragas se mojaron al instante.

Solto el beso para dejarme respirar, pero llevo sus labios a mi mandibula a mi oreja donde mordió el lóbulo haciéndome gemir. Podia sentir su pantalón, y aunque nunca habia estado con un hombre antes si sabia lo que el tenia ahí guardado. Mary y yo esperábamos algún dia conocer en vivo y en directo lo que veíamos en películas. Pero parecía que este era gigante. Se pego mas a mi mientras el aspiraba en mi cuello

-maldicion Alice…hueles delicioso- gruño en mi cuello y yo me moje aun mas. Se alejo unos centímetros para mirarme a la cara y sonreir- pero no quiero probarte sin antes tenerte

-que?-pregunte confusa…sinceramente no habia entendido sus palabras. Pero el sonrio y refregó su endurecido pantalón entre mis piernas. Gemi y cerre mis ojos con fuerza apretando mis manos en sus brazos

-te quiero poseer Alice- dijo susurrando en mi oído con voz endemoniadamente sexy, varonil y excitada- te quiero mojada, te quiero desnuda en mi cama y probar tu cuerpo- decía mientras mi respiración se agitaba mas todavía al sentir que su entrepierna hacia un movimiento de vaivén entre mis piernas de gelatina- quiero que grites de placer y que te corras conmigo adentro.

De repente todo pareció encajar….yo también lo quería, lo deseaba mas que nada. El seria mio sin importarme si mi hermana también lo deseaba. Entonces el se alejo casi dos metros de mi. Lo mire extrañada y sonrio.

-tu hermana te espera en casa…te veo mañana Alice- dijo dando la media vuelta y deshaciendo el camino andado

Llegue a casa echa un lio….deseaba a Jasper Hale con todas las partículas de mi cuerpo, pero amaba a mi hermana

-llegas tarde- dijo Mary sentada en el sillón cambiando de canal la tv sin ver nada.

-Jasper me acompaño a casa- solte sin saber por que, su rostro se lleno de dolor y mi pecho también.

-que bien-solto sin verme a la cara

-Donde están mama y papa?- pregunte para cambiar el tema y no tensar mas el ambiente

-Salieron a comprar la cena- asentí y me dirigi a mi cuarto- Alice?- dijo ella antes que yo pudiera salir de la sala dejándome congelada - a ti te gusta verdad?

-Mary, no…ya te …he dicho- tartamudee cuando no supe que contestar pero ella sonrio tristemente

-Te conozco hermana- dijo ella mirándome fijamente- puede que antes no te gustara…pero ahora si no es cierto?

Me sente a su lado y la abrace. Al principio ella no se dejo pero con un pequeño esfuerzo termino apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

-Jamas te hare daño Mary….nunca haría algo que te lastime y lo sabes verdad?- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que ya la estaba lastimando

-lo se….pero eso no quita que te guste-dijo ella acaricando mis brazos- yo tampoco haría nada que te lastime, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ti…

-No buscare mas a Jasper si tu no lo quieres asi.- dije firme en mi decisión, habia ganado mi hermana, ella era mas importante que el hombre que te mueve cada una de mis hormonas

-Gracias Aly

Sabia que habia mentido…porque esa misma noche soñé con el. Soñé que hacíamos cosas sucias y deliciosas en la orilla de la piscina de la universidad. Soñe que me desnudaba y me acariciaba mis pechos. Soñé que los masajeaba, peñizcaba hasta ponerlos duros, que me dejaba solo con la tanga y me rozaba con su mano por sobre ella

-Jaspeeeerrr- gemia en mis sueño. El solo sonreía y me acomodaba en el suelo. Me dejaba de espaldas a el haciendome sentir su hombría pero el no se quitaba la ropa. Solo seguía acariciándome- Jaspeeerr por favorrr- gruñi cuando sentí que me metia la tanga mas adentro haciendo que mi clítoris se acariciara

- quiero poseerte Aly- dijo gruñendo en mi oído rozando su cosa entre mis piernas. Entonces sentí en mi cuello el dolor mas erotico de mi vida. Me mordió….me mordió!

Desperté agitada y muy mojada. Habia tenido una corrida en sueños sin siquiera tener alguien que me hiciera algo en la vida real. Sin importarme la promesa a mi hermana decidi que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de probar a un hombre. Me puse el vestido azul corto que tenia tirantes en el cuello, llegaba hasta las rodillas, y los zapatos de taco alto que habia en mi closet.

Pero ese dia fue un asco….por mucho que esperaba que Jasper se me acercara el solo me miraba de lejos y sonreía. Esa tarde el entrenador nos separo entre hombres y mujeres por lo cual no pudimos ni siquiera hablar. Llegue a casa fastidiada por el maldito entrenamiento. Y asi pasamos dos días…fastidiada y aliviada al mismo tiempo…juro por dios que quería cumplirle a mi hermana.

Pero hoy…diario hoy fue el mas increíble dia de mi vida…el mas mágico y al mismo tiempo mas horrible que he vivido.

Esta tarde Jasper me busco en el comedor y me dijo al oído que el equipo habia decidido no entrenar, que los camarines estarían desocupados por lo cual no habría absolutamente nadie… me susurro al oído que me deseaba….seria solo mi decisión ir a el….que me estaría esperando.

Estuve mas que ansiosa durante las siguientes clases. No sabia que hacer, sinceramente la duda me carcomía pero entonces llego la hora de salida y supe lo que tenia que hacer, llame a casa avisando que el entrenamiento seria mas largo de lo normal y que llegaría tarde a casa.

Arregle mi vestido blanco que tenia cremallera adelante y mi maquillaje. Llegue hasta las piscinas ( menos mal están apartadas del recinto) y me adentre en los camarines. No habia nadie…no se oia a nadie tampoco en las duchas y pensé que talvez Jasper no estaba tan ansioso después de todo..

Pero me equivoque. El me quería, me deseaba. Tanto como yo a el, lo vi acostado sobre la camilla del masaje en el rincón del camerino. Rincón que estaba escondido tras una cortina gruesa la que hacia que no se viera del otro lado. El me miraba con deseo y sonreía.

Me obligue a respirar cuando vi que me faltaba oxigeno. Y el largo a reir con mas ganas.

-ven aquí Alice- dijo con voz suave cuando paso un minuto y yo no reaccionaba. Ayudo a sus palabras con un movimiento de su dedo índice incitándome a llegar a el. Sin saber como ni por que me excitaba tanto ese gesto, mi centro se humedeció en segundos y mis piernas caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla de la camilla donde el seguía acostado.

Sus ojos jamás soltaron los mios y cuando estuve a su lado, una de sus manos se poso en mi rodilla como una leve caricia.

-Jasper…

-Shhhh- susurro mientras su mano subia lentamente por mi muslo- no hables

-Pero…- su mano subió a mi centro en segundos y mi mente quedo en blanco haciéndome cerrar los ojos perdiendo su contacto ardiente

-Sabes que lo quieres- dijo con total seguridad acariciando mi centro metiendo un dedo por entre las bragas. Gemi con fuerza y el metió otro- Alice cariño….sabes que lo quieres…estas empapada- gruño cuando empuñe mis manos en la manga de su camisa.

-Jasper- jadee

-Shhhh dejate llevar Aly- dijo rasgando mis bragas dejándome sin nada bajo el vestido. Rápidamente, en fracción de segundos me acosto sobre el, dejando mis piernas alrededor de las suyas. Llevo mi boca hacia el y me beso con pasión metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

No podia estar mas excitada, no podia desearlo mas. Especialmente cuando sentí su erección bajo el pantalón rozar mi humeda entrepierna.

Sin saber por que, sin saber el como, mi cuerpo se movia de arriba abajo de adentro hacia afuera, rozando su cremallera mientras su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas desnudas y una de ellas se adentro por mis piernas hasta la unión de nuestros centros.

Sentía como bajaba su cremallera y sacaba su duro miembro del pantalón mojándose con mi evidente y notoria humedad. Podia sentirlo en mi centro, en mi entrada

-Jass –gemi cuando lo sentí mojarse y rozarme

-tu decides amor mio- dijo llevando sus manos a la camilla. El estaba completamente acostado y con sus manos a los lados. Son habernos quitado ninguna prenda ( a excepción de mis bragas) estábamos a punto de hacerlo…y me dejaba decidir a mi..

Jamás aparto su mirada de mis ojos y sonrio cuando yo no detuve los movimientos haciendo que la punta de su miembro abriera las puertas de mi centro

Gemi y por segundos me detuve, pero me gusto tanto que volvi a probarlo. Una, dos, tres veces

-eso es Aly- susurro sonriendo con mas ganas, quitándome el aliento…rayos! Este hombre es tan malditamente sexy y erotico!

Diario…no tienes idea la exquisita sensación que se sentía cuando su miembro entraba y salía suavemente. Y eso que solo era la punta. Se sentía tan grande, tan duro, tan caliente.

Mmmm diario era exquisito, mas rico todavía cuando en un arranque por quererlo mas adentro empuje con fuerza y me quito lo santa…

Al principio dolio, pero en segundo el me beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Delineando mis labios con la punta y mordiendo suavemente mi lengua. Empece a sentir tanto placer que en menos de un minuto yo ya tenia el ritmo.

El no me tocaba pero cada vez que abria mis ojos el estaba sonriendo y me miraba lujurioso.

Subia y bajaba de su cuerpo y fue tanta la excitación de sentirlo casi entero dentro mio que me sente sobre su miembro…o como diría Rose, lo comencé a cabalgar.

Apoye mis manos en su pecho mientras que con mis rodillas sobre la camilla me ayudaba a subir y bajar.

Ya no podia controlar los jadeos, ni los gemidos, se sentía tan raro pero tan rico, tan adentro que no tenia control sobre mi boca para que no salieran ruidos y nos oyeran….pero nadie nos oiría, no habia nadie mas

En un movimiento que me sorprendió el quedo sentado frente a mi. Sus piernas bajo las mias, bajo mi trasero, se tensaban y destensaban en cada subida y bajada de mi cuerpo…el me estaba ayudando con la acción.

Lo mire a los ojos y comprobé el amor que sentía por mi, estaba ahí, frente a mi haciéndome el amor. Siendo el primero.

Lleve mis manos a su cuello y sus manos me rodearon la cintura. Segui gimiendo y jadeando a medida que lo sentía en mi, pero solte un gritito cuando sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero por dentro del vestido y me hicieron subir y bajar mas fuerte

-noo Jass- jadee cuando lo volvió a hacer- no hagas eso- yo ya no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo y mucho menos sobre el mio que se dejaba llevar por sus grandes manos que se enterraban en mis nalgas subiéndo y bajando sobre su duro miembro

-por que no?- dijo con voz ronca mirándome a los ojos. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces y me deje llevar

-Por que se siente tan apretado- jadee y gemi cuando al oírme decirlo lo hizo con mas fuerza

Me abrace a el mas aun y enterre mi cara en su cuello

-pero te gusta…no Alice?-dijo en mi oído

Mis piernas se estaban entumeciendo por lo dobladas, asi que las estire y las enrede en su cintura. Cruce mis tobillos en su espalda y lo ayudaron con los embistes

-te siento tan adentro Jass – dije en su oído para que nadie nos oyera- te siento muy adentro

Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerme entera y lleve mis manos hasta la camilla atrás mio, deje que Jasper me guiara y me embistiera como el quería, mi cuerpo se tenso con fuerza y sentí que me mojaba mas. Pero el siguió con sus movimientos, sin importar que probablemente su pantalón estaba empapado de mis flujos, enterro su cara entre mis pechos y cerre mis ojos cuando oi la cremallera del vestido. No quería ver lo que hacia

Pero el deseo y la excitación pudieron mas. Abri mis ojos y me encontré con la sorpresa que mi vestido se bajaba solo, con cada embestida el vestido bajaba un poco mas. Le mire los ojos a Jasper y su mirada estaba enfocada en eso, en ver como mis pecho quedaban al aire cada vez que sus manos me ayudaban a meterlo y sacarlo

En cuanto el vestido cayo hasta mi cintura sin decir nada, Jasper llevo una de sus heladas manos al pezón derecho y lo restregó con fuerza.

Mi entrepierna dolio…o eso parecía cuando lo sentí y mi rostro se frunció entero al sentir que sus dedos jugaban con mi pezón

-noo Jass pervertido-dije jadeando al comenzar a sentir placer en esa zona

-ssshhhh- dijo cuando toda su mano abarco el pecho, lo masajeo y apreto

-aaaahhh Jaaasss- grite cuando lo hizo y creo, aun no estoy segura, que me corri otra vez

-te gusta?- dijo sin soltar mi pecho pero atrayéndome a el. Lo mire fijamente y sonreí

-Muchoo….me gusta…mucho- gemi con fuerza. Me dio su lengua y sus embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas. Llegue al climax y cai rendida en la camilla. Entonces note que sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Ya no eran oscuros… si no que eran rojos furiosos...pero eso no importo. Lo que me importaba era el frio que senti cuando me relaje lo suficiente para darme cuenta que el era frio y duro como roca

Entonces me di cuenta que no eramos los unicos en los camarinos...habia alguien mas, alguien cuyo perfume me era demasiado conocido...- Mary- susurre para mis adentros, corri la cortina y la vi parada frente a mi

-Hola Alice-dijo con voz rota

-Mary…yo puedo explicarlo

-Explicar que Al- me interrumpió con mayor seguridad- que no pudiste controlarlo? ¿Qué necesitabas saber que se sentía estar con el? Tranquila…yo ya lo se

Abri mis ojos como platos y comprendi entonces porque estos últimos días Jasper no se me acercaba…tuvo sexo con mi hermana!

-Si hermanita…el y yo ya estuvimos juntos. Y no creas que porque caíste en sus brazos significa que no voy a luchar por el. Jasper Hale es mio

-No estes tan segura Mary…las cosas pueden cambiar bastante- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Me daba lo msmo si lo habia echo antes con ella. Jasper era mio

-Te reto a que lo hagas disfrutar tanto como yo lo hice anoche

-Y yo te reto a que lo disfrutes sabiendo que piensa en mi

Estaba dicho…ella y yo ahora eramos enemigas. Ahora cada una luchaba por el amor de aquel hombre frio y sexy que nos miraba divertido. Ahora estábamos enemistadas por un hombre

**ok, espero no les haya dado un ataque de ansiedad y que la ducha fria sea lo suficiente para quitarles el calor jijiiji**

**pero la verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo con ALICE/JASPER y esto salio, aunque no me esperaba que saliera un Mary/Jasper :P**

**El OS lo escribir para el concurso del blog Historias de una loca mente y el link esta en mi perfil (hagan clik en el nombre FER) espero les haya gustado. Un beso enorme**

**LAS QUIEROOO**

**NENY W CULLEN**


End file.
